


Holiday Hi-jinks

by Zenparadox



Series: Hospital on a Hellmouth [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenparadox/pseuds/Zenparadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday stuff happens. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Hi-jinks

Since returning from her honeymoon, Arizona had been overwhelmed with important issues and responsibilities. She was still reeling from the information she had received from Willow about who she and Callie were in past lives, and the hate hard-on that her ‘sister’ Atё continued to harbor for her and her wife. She had also learned of the existence of werewolves and subsequently helped Leah Murphy through that life changing transformation. Plus, she and Callie received a summons from Willow and Bokhee’s coven in Devon, which they were expected to convene with, in England, next month. Despite all this, amid all the stress and madness, she and Callie were in a good place in their relationship, a very good place… an almost perfect place… not that Arizona would say that out loud, she’s lived on a Hellmouth long enough to know not to tempt fate that way.

The holidays were a particularly stressful time and with her family, hellmouth, and hospital obligations, no one felt that stress more than Arizona. She had survived the build-up, prep work, and playing Santa for an almost three year old, but now, she found herself being required to participate in a surgeon wide “Secret Santa” type holiday gift exchange. To be inclusive to the multitude of cultural and religious beliefs among the various participants, the board had decided to have the exchange at the hospital’s New Year’s Eve celebration, instead of making it about Christmas.

Surgeons being the highly driven people they are, the Grey Sloan crew had turned this simple holiday gift exchange into a competition to see who could procure the best gift. They were being judged on originality of gift and appropriateness for the recipient- basically how well you know your giftee and how clever you are.

Arizona was getting desperate. She had put it off until the last minute and was now scrambling to find a proper gift to suit her recipient. She didn’t want to be the loser with the gift card. And it didn’t help that Callie was being smug about the gift she had purchased… and also being stubborn about sharing what said gift was.

So she found herself in the smelly bathroom behind the cafeteria, where her magical perception was the greatest, waiting to meet up with her secret weapon. She paced nervously, hoping no one saw her come in here… and informed Callie, as she’d be sure to guess what Arizona was up to.

“Come on,” she sighed.

“I’m here, Robbins,” Mark appeared next to her. “What is so important you need my help?”

“Oh… uh, well… first, it’s Robbins-Torres now, Callie and I got re-hitched, legally this time,” Arizona corrected. “And we officially changed our names. And Sofia’s…” she added nervously.

“It’s ok, Arizona,” Mark said. “You don’t need my approval, she’s your kid… I know you guys won’t let her forget me.”

“Of course we won’t,” Arizona replied. “We tell her about you all the time.”

“All good stuff I hope?” Mark asked.

“Yes… of course we have to make most of it up,” Arizona teased. “Oh… you should have seen her Christmas morning!” She pulled out her phone and scrolled through the pictures of Sofia opening her presents. Mark smiled as she told him about Sofia’s favorite toys and moments. “I’m sorry if this makes you sad,” she said.

“It doesn’t… It’s different… the longer I spend over there, the more the pull of this world lessens. I still love you guys…” At Arizona’s look, he added, “yes, even you. But I don’t think I’ll be returning again. This may be my last cross-over.”

“Mark… no,” Arizona said.

“I think so, Blondie,” He sighed. “I can’t keep returning, it doesn’t work that way. So… uh, is sharing Christmas pictures all you wanted?” Mark asked.

“Um, actually… no,” Arizona grimaced a little. “And now I feel a little guilty about what I needed you for.”

“Just spit it out, you know I don’t judge.”

“Ok,” She sighed. “Can you maybe go stalk someone for me?”

“I’m sorry… what?” Mark asked. “You actually want me to… what now?”

“Well… we are doing this Secret Santa thing…” Arizona said quickly. “And Callie is being all smug and doing that competition thing she does… you know where she sabotages you with seemingly helpful advice, but all she’s really doing is making you second guess yourself?”

“Ah yes, I remember that particular tactic of hers well,” Mark recalled.

“Yeah, well, I kinda want to kick her ass this time… you know in a friendly competitive way, not a mean I-want-my-wife-to-lose way,” Arizona said. “But I do… want her to lose, and… me to win.”

“So what you’re saying is… you called me from the afterlife, you actually sent Denny into the elevator to drag me from the hereafter… to help you win a competition that in all actuality should be about the joy of giving, and not who gave the best? Just so you could beat Callie.”

“Yes?” Arizona responded tentatively. Mark stared at her for a few seconds, his face unreadable.

“I’m in,” Mark said. “Let’s kick her ass… who do we have?”

“Yay,” Arizona jumped a little. “Ok… we have Webber. Which is why I’m having such a hard time, he intimidates me a little bit, plus he’s old and I just don’t know him very well… and he’s a recovering alcoholic… so the liquor of the month club is out. Dammit, I wish I’d gotten Cristina.”

“Don’t worry Mama, we’ve got this,” Mark said. “First I’ll follow Webber around… then I’ll haunt Callie and try to find out what she got her Secret Santa."

“Sounds good, except… don’t ever call me Mama again,” Arizona replied.

“Got it… nix the Mama,” Mark said. “But the rest of the plan is a go.”

“Ok, do your thing and then report back to me… just don’t pop out in front of people and freak me out.” Arizona said. “I don’t need people thinking I’m crazy.”

“Or Callie knowing you are cheating,” Mark added.

“Exactly,” Arizona agreed.

***

After her third arthroscopic procedure of the morning, Callie finally found time to sneak down to the room in the basement that she shared with a now growing list of people. Bokhee, Meredith, Cristina, April, Leah and her wife were all in on the supernatural happenings that go with working at a hospital that sits directly on a baby hellmouth, and thus all had need for the private room from time to time. She entered the code on the door lock and thankfully found the room empty. She made her way to the back part of the room, the part still masked by Bokhee’s protection spell and slipped through the wall… to find Cristina Yang dancing about, earbuds in, oblivious to Callie’s entrance. She danced around until she saw Callie watching her and she jumped.

“God, Cal, are you trying to scare the crap out of me?”

“I was just enjoying the show,” Callie asked. “What exactly are you doing?”

“Uhg, just blowing off some steam, you know?” Cristina sighed. “This not having sex thing is really frustrating. And the fact that Owen is having sex… makes it even worse.”

“I thought this was what you wanted? And that you liked Emma?”

“It is… and I do… It’s just,” Cristina shook her head. “I don’t know what I want. Subject change… what are you doing sneaking around in here?”

“Nothing…” Callie tried for nonchalant. “Just, you know… hanging out.”

“Callie… I know you. We are friends, I can tell by your face you are up to something.”

“What… I’m not,” Callie tried to lie, but as always couldn’t keep it up. “I’m just you know, looking at Bokhee’s old books and stuff and… dusting? Grr, you promise not to tell Arizona?”

“Oh, a secret. I love a good secret. Spill,” Cristina replied. “Take my mind off of sex. Unless the secret is about sex… Then… uh, I still want to hear it. So… just tell me.”

“Ok,” Callie sighed and looked around to make sure they were alone. “You know the holiday gift exchange thing we are doing at the New Year’s Eve party?”

“Yes, I got Murphy...” Cristina chuckled. “I made a donation to Save the Wolves in her name. And got her a leash.”

“Cristina it’s supposed to be secret… but wow… that is a really good gift.” Callie laughed. “Very clever.”

“I know, right?” Cristina replied. “Sometimes I surprise even myself.”

“Of course it won’t win you the contest because the only people who will get it are us few in the know…” Callie said. “But it’s definitely funny.”

“Dammit, I didn’t think of that… oh well, too late now,” Cristina said. “So what’s your issue?”

“I may have implied to Arizona that I was going to win, that I’d gotten a really good gift for my person, and that she was going to be the big loser who gives a gift card.” Callie sheepishly replied. “Sometimes I get super competitive and I can’t help myself.”

“Ok, we’re all surgeons… competitiveness comes naturally to us.” Cristina replied. “But what’s the problem, I’m sure Arizona knows you play dirty by now.”

“Yeah, well if it was just that I’d be ok… the problem is I haven’t gotten a gift at all. I have no idea what to get my giftee.”

“Oh… so you prematurely gloated.” Cristina correctly surmised.

“Yes.”

“And now you are in a panic… and looking to cheat to win.”

“Yes.”

“What kind of cheating did you have in mind?” Cristina asked.

“Maybe some kind of spell?” Callie answered. “All this magic in here has to be good for something right?”

“Sounds dangerous and inadvisable,” Cristina replied. “I’m in.”

***

Arizona spent the afternoon in surgery, while Mark roamed the halls of Grey Sloan Memorial trying to gather intel. He lurked, he skulked, and he snooped. He followed various people and eavesdropped on anyone and everyone. All for naught, as he was no closer to figuring out Webber than he was to having lasagna for lunch. Which is what Webber was currently doing, surrounded by his minions- the current crop of residents.

“Brooks, how are things going with Shepherd? He seems to think you have a gift for neuro.”

“Oh, it’s going great sir,” Heather replied. “Dr. Shepherd has been great, I’m learning so much. He doesn’t even mind when I…”

“Hmph, whatever,” Shane Ross mumbled, interrupting Heather’s answer.

“Do you have something to add Dr. Ross?” Webber asked. “Something relevant to the question at hand?”

“No, sir,” Shane replied, not wanting to antagonize Dr. Webber, but he couldn’t help himself. “It’s just… she stole him from me.”

“She stole him from you?” Webber asked. “She stole him? Really? That’s what you are going with?”

“She manipulated him… brownnosed her way into his good graces.” Shane spat. “She’s no better at neuro than me.”

“You think Dr. Shepherd, world renowned neurosurgeon could be so easily manipulated? That he doesn’t know true talent when he sees it?”

“No… I, uh… I think…”

“You think she tricked him? That he would just let a complete pretender into delicate brain surgeries?” Webber admonished. “Should I go speak with the board? Have them look into this? Maybe launch an enquiry into Dr. Shepherd’s ability to choose suitable mentees? Come on Dr. Ross.”

“No, Dr. Webber… I’m sorry I just… I’m…”

“Jealous,” Webber interrupted. “I understand. Sometimes you want something really bad, but it turns out that thing is not what’s good for you. You need to find your talent Dr. Ross… and not begrudge others of theirs. Am I clear?”

Jo, Leah, Stephanie, and Heather all watched on as Shane received a much needed dressing down from Dr. Webber, each munching on their lunch. Mark watched as well, the beginnings of an idea forming in his non-corporeal head.

***

Callie and Cristina were combing through magic books looking for the perfect spell to help with Callie’s dilemma.

“Do you think Bokhee would approve of this?” Cristina asked.

“Do you care?” Callie responded.

“I don’t,” Cristina boasted.

“Me either,” Callie replied. “But… she’s not going to find out anyway. She’s in surgery with Derek, an all day one.

“Good,” Cristina said. “Not… that I’m afraid. Just… you know, less hassle.”

“Yeah,” Callie agreed. “But she is a little scary, though… right?”

“I thought it was just me!” Cristina said. “She’s like a badass witch… are you sure she’s not going to catch us?”

“Nope, I slipped the other scrub nurse a fifty to text me if they finish early.” Callie replied. “I’m not taking any chances.”

“Smart thinking. So… who did you get anyway?”

“Get?”

“Your Secret Santa… who is it?”

“Oh, it’s uh… Derek,” Callie sighed. “And I have no idea what to get him.”

“Yeah, that’s a tough one, even Meredith didn’t know what to get him for Christmas,” Cristina said. “She bitched about it all month long.”

“Wow, what she end up giving him?”

“Sexual favors,” Cristina answered.

“Well, he won’t be getting that from me,” Callie shuddered.

“Ah ha!” Cristina exclaimed.

“What? What did you find?” Callie grabbed the book that Cristina was flipping through. “Verum Cogere? Uh… my Latin is rusty… something about truth?”

Cristina grabbed the book back from Callie. “I believe it means ‘to compel truth’… a truth spell. We cast this on you… you go talk to Derek and subtly inquire about what he wants. You can do subtle, right?”

“Please, I’m Callie Torres… subtle is my middle name.” At Cristina’s side-eye, she added, “Ok, ok… I can maybe pull subtle… if I try really hard.”

“Ok, let’s do this,” Cristina said.

They gathered the ingredients from Bokhee’s supplies and quickly perused the spell. When everything was in place and they sat across from each other, hands clasped, Callie had a moment of doubt.

“Should we be doing this?”

“Absolutely not,” Cristina replied. “But let’s do it anyway. Get to it, this spell isn’t going to perform itself.”

They said the words, sprinkled the dust, blew out the candles, and relit the candles… nothing happened.

“Should we maybe… do the hokey-pokey and turn ourselves around?” Cristina chuckled. “This magic crap doesn’t work Callie… or at least you can’t make it work.”

“What about the fire that time?” Callie asked.

“A fluke.”

“Maybe you are right,” Callie sighed. She started picking up the candles and other supplies that they had used. “Help clean this stuff up.”

“You mean… get rid of the evidence?” Cristina teased.

“That’s exactly what I mean,” Callie said. “Hey… does this mean you are my person, Cristina?”

“Yes,” Cristina replied. “You know I always have your back, Callie.”

“Aw, I’m touched,” Callie said.

“It also means I’m afraid of Bokhee, so don’t get all sentimental.”

 

***

Callie and Cristina rode the elevator from the basement up to the surgical floor, they chatted about the various things going on in their respective lives. The elevator dinged on their desired floor and doors opened to reveal Alex and a few random nurses and techs.  
Cristina nodded her hello to Alex and he returned the nod in kind.

“Hey, Alex,” Callie greeted. “Having a good day?”

“Absolutely not,” he replied. “Your wife was being a bitch and took all the good surgeries… I got stuck doing appies all afternoon.”

“Whoa,” Callie said. “Um… you don’t get to call my wife a bitch. Only I get to call my wife a bitch.”

“Wow, Alex,” Cristina said. “That’s harsh… even for you.”

“I’m sorry… I skipped lunch,” Alex apologized. “And Jo’s on the rag.”

“Ok… officially too much information,” Callie said. “Go get a snack. Improve your mood.”

“And give yourself a happy,” Cristina added. “You know… to, uh… improve your mood.”

“Whatever.”

The elevator doors shut leaving Callie and Cristina standing there alone.

“Some people don’t handle not getting any as well as others,” Cristina surmised.

“Yeah… I went without for more than six months when Arizona was recovering,” Callie said. “I think I handled it better than that. And… I have no idea why I just told you that… please don’t tell Arizona.”

“Of course I won’t,” Cristina assured Callie. “Unless it’s advantageous to me at some point. Or funny.”

“Cristina!”

“I’m sorry, Cal,” Cristina replied. “I don’t know why I said that… wait… do you think…”

Bailey and Ben came around the corner and interrupted Cristina’s thought.

“Torres, Yang,” Bailey said. “If you are waiting for the elevator you have to press the up or down button.”

“Oh… uh, we just got off,” Callie replied.

“So did we,” Ben said with a wink.

Callie’s eyes got really big and Cristina laughed.

“Ben!” Bailey admonished. “Why would you say that? That is private business between you and me. What are you going to tell them next? That I got my vajayjay bedazzled?” Bailey looked at Callie and added. “Because I did.” Her hand flew up and covered her mouth. “Oh my god,” she mumbled from behind her hand. She grabbed her husband by the arm and drug him off down the hall by the operating rooms, in the direction of the stairwell.

“What did we just witness?” Callie asked Cristina.

“I think the truth spell worked, Cal,” Cristina answered. “And it is the best thing to ever happen to me.”

“Ok… we have to test this out,” Callie said. “Here comes Weirdo and Edwards.”

“Mousy, Grumpy… come here,” Cristina called them over.

“Hello, Dr. Yang… Dr. Torres,” Heather said.

“Dr. Brooks,” Callie said. “Is there anything… uh… you’d like to tell me?”

“Um… I write Harry Potter fan fiction under the penname Dr. Ubbly,” Heather said.

“Oh my god!” Stephanie shouted. “I read your fan fiction! I’m That’s So Dr. Ravenclaw!"

“My number one fan!” Heather shouted. “That is so awesome.” The two residents got on the elevator, their excited chatter being heard until he doors closed.

“I’d like to say I have no idea what they were talking about, but as I seem to be compelled to tell the truth, I have to say… I’ll probably go home and read some of that tonight,” Cristina said. She turned and grabbed Callie on her biceps, “Callie… do you know what this means?”

“That the spell worked?”

“Yes,” Cristina replied. “And we need to go talk to Owen and see if he really loves Emma.”

“Cristina,” Callie gently removed herself from Cristina’s grip. “I don’t think we should take advantage like that.”

“So it’s ok for you to use, but not me?”

“No, I’m not saying that…” Callie started moving away from the elevator. “It’s just…”

“Just what?” Cristina asked.

“It doesn’t feel right prying in to Owen’s personal business,” Callie admitted.

The elevator dinged again, and this time Jackson and April stepped off. Both exchanging normal pleasantries… until they walked passed Callie and Cristina.

“I miss the way you kiss me,” April said.

“What?” Callie asked.

“I miss the way your hair reminds me of the sunset,” Jackson replied.

“I wish you would kiss me again,” April said.

“I wish you wouldn’t marry Matthew,” Jackson said.

They both walked away, neither able to make eye contact with the other.

“I wish I could say that all makes me want to vomit,” Cristina said. “But this stupid truth spell won’t let me.”

Just as they were about to leave, Leah Murphy rounded the corner and said “Hi Dr. Torres, Dr. Yang…”

“Dr. Murphy,” Callie greeted.

“I’m a werewolf,” She smiled.

“We know, Murph, calm down… uh… heel,” Callie patted her on the shoulder. “Go get yourself a treat,” Leah happily skipped off.

“Cristina, we need to go talk to Derek, then figure out how to end this,” Callie said. “We don’t need to be privy to all this information. And what if someone had overheard Murphy?”

“You’re right,” Cristina said. “Let’s go find McDreamy.”

Callie walked over to the nurses’ station and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge they kept behind the desk. She drank it all down as they walked toward OR 3, where Derek was finishing up his day long procedure.

***

Mark waited outside the OR for Arizona to finish up her last surgery of the day. He chuckled at Bailey and Ben as they bickered their way down the hall and around the corner. He shook his head at Jackson and April, who completely avoided looking at each other as they walked down the corridor. He stared long and hard at Leah Murphy, feeling a touch of regret at not getting to meet his friend’s daughter, whom he helped get into the program. He watched her round the corner and say something to Cristina and Callie as they came into view… both looked nervous and suspicious, whispering back and forth to each other. His instincts told him to follow them, but Arizona came out of the scrub room just as he was leaving.

“Psst, Mark,” Arizona whispered.

He stopped in his tracks and turned back to Arizona. She indicated with her to head to the on call room down the hall from the ORs.

Once they were safely in the room with the door shut, Mark immediately said, “Callie is up to something.”

“What? How do you know?” Arizona asked.

“She was walking down the hall with Cristina,” Mark said.

“And?” She paced back and forth in the small room.

“And… they were whispering.”

“And?”

“She was doing that thing she does when she’s up to something,” Mark said. “You know… gnawing on her lip…”

“Meh.” She waved him off.

“Her eyes were shifty…”

“Still meh.”

“She practically sucked down a whole bottle of water in one giant gulp.”

Arizona stopped her pacing and turned to Mark, “Oh… you’re right, she is a nervous drinker… she’s definitely up to something.”

“So… I should follow her now?”

“Sure, why not.” Arizona shrugged, not as concerned with Callie and Cristina’s hi-jinks as she was with her own problem. “But first… any insights on Richard?”

“Oh yes, I know exactly what you need to get him.” Mark said. He rubbed his mostly translucent hands together. “You’ll need to head out soon to make some arrangements, but you are going to win."

***

Callie avoided speaking to anyone as best as she could on the way to the gallery. She didn’t need to know any more about nurse Rachel and her affair with Head of Cardio Dr. Russell, though Cristina quite enjoyed that bit of information.

As they entered the gallery, Mark slipped in behind them.

Meredith was sitting in the front row, the rest of the room, thankfully empty.

“Where have you guys been all afternoon? I was looking for you.” Meredith said.

“Doing spells in the basement,” Cristina replied.

“That’s not a metaphor for sex is it? Because Arizona will kick your ass, Cristina,” Meredith said.

“Of course it’s not,” Callie said. “There was nothing sexy about what Cristina and I did.”

“I don’t know, Cal,” Cristina said. “Your magic makes me tingly.”

“Cristina… fight the urge,” Callie warned. “I don’t need to know this stuff.”

“You are hot, Callie… like, dirty hot,” Meredith added. “I’ll admit… I’ve thought about it.”

“Please stop,” Callie put her head in her hands.

“Mer? You’ve thought about what?” Cristina could barely contain her joy.

“You know what I meant, Cristina,” she replied. “I’ve thought about what it’d be like to…” Callie’s hand suddenly covered Meredith’s mouth.

“Please… for the love of all things, do not finish that sentence,” Callie implored.

“I’m not sure why I shared that…” Meredith looked confused.

“Callie and I did a truth spell,” Cristina said. “People can’t help but spew secrets at Callie now. It’s awesome.”

Mark grinned in the back of the room as if all his dreams had come true.

“What? Why would you do that?” Meredith scolded.

“I foolishly gloated to Arizona that I had the perfect gift for the exchange tonight… and I actually have no idea what to get my Secret Santa,” Callie admitted.

“So you resorted to magic?” Meredith asked. “Isn’t that a bit extreme?”

“Hey! Arizona is just as competitive as I am… she’s probably cheating too.”

Mark looked around guiltily.

“Who is your Secret Santa anyway?” Meredith asked.

“We aren’t supposed to tell,” Callie said.

“Well that ship has sailed, Cal,” Cristina added.

Callie sighed and pointed toward the OR just as Derek looked up, he gave them all a head nod. They each waved weakly in return.

“You got Derek’s name?” Meredith laughed. “No wonder you had to cheat. He is so hard to buy for. I gave him a…” Callie’s hand found Meredith’s mouth again.

“Please don’t,” Callie begged. “Cristina already told me. I don’t need details.”

The gallery door behind them opened and Owen entered. All three women covered their own mouths with their hands.

“Hey, is he almost finished?” He asked.

“Mmhm,” Meredith shook her head to indicate yes.

Owen’s looked at each woman, his brow crinkled in confusion. “Are you all ok?”

“Mmhm,” Callie nodded.

“No,” Cristina dropped her hand and blurted. “I miss...” Callie’s other hand found Cristina’s mouth and stopped her from confessing her love.

“What is going on here?” Owen asked.

The three women shrugged their shoulders, their eyes wide, hands still over mouths to keep them from talking. Mark’s shoulders shook too, but his with ethereal laughter.

“You know I really have to say…”

“Owen, don’t!” Callie yelled. “Don’t speak… leave… leave now… run… run for your life! Oh god… one time, I had a dream that we were married and had three kids… and…” She felt a hand slap over her mouth. She gave Meredith a grateful look.

“I don’t understand…” Owen said. Callie had her hand over Cristina’s mouth, Meredith had her hand over Callie’s.

“Get out!” Meredith shouted. As she reached her free hand over to help with Cristina who was now trying to pry Callie’s hand from her mouth. “Go… go now!”

He got up from his chair and went to the door, he turned looked at them with a hint of sadness. “I still love you.” He left the gallery without looking back.

Cristina yanked their hands off her mouth, “He was talking to me, right?”

From her place in the operating room below, Bokhee’s eyes narrowed. She watched the encounter in the gallery as she waited for Derek’s next instruction. Something was afoot. Something magic.

***

Arizona left her office after securing Richard’s gift. She’d been on the phone making arrangements for a while, and with that taken care of she was really curious about what Callie and Cristina were up to. She had no way of getting in touch with Mark, though. She tried calling out to him in her head, but apparently she didn’t possess the power of thought transference. So she wandered off in the direction of his last known location, the surgical floor.

She got off the elevator and ran directly into Owen and almost tumbled to the floor. He grabbed her before she lost balance, and he tried to mask the emotional pain on his face.

“I’m sorry, Arizona,” he said. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine…” She replied. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah… I… just,” He sighed. “Overthinking things. That’s all. You have surgery?”

“No, I’m just looking for Mark.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Owen asked. “Mark?”

“A... marker… Like a Sharpie,” Arizona tried to cover her slip up. “I really need a Sharpie.”

“Oh, I’m sure if you call Frank in office supplies… he can get you a whole box.”

“Right, thanks… I’ll get right on that.” Arizona said as she walked away.

“Oh, Callie’s watching Shepherd’s surgery if you were wondering.” Owen smiled. “They’re in gallery 3.”

“Thanks, Owen, see you tonight at the party?”

“I’ll be there.”

***

Arizona arrived at the gallery door and she heard bickering coming from the other side of the door. She opened the door and stepped inside.

“What’s going on in here?” She asked.

“Robbins, no… It’s a trap!” Mark warned. “They did a truth spell!”

“Arizona!” Callie exclaimed. “Oh please, please leave… this is embarrassing enough.”

“Callie and Cristina cheated on Secret Santa,” Meredith tattled.

“Meredith thinks about having sex with your wife,” Cristina yelled. “And Alex thinks you’re a bitch!”

“Bailey bedazzled her vajayjay and I really want to try it,” Callie confessed. “Oh. My. God.” She closed her eyes and threw her hands in the air.

Arizona took a step back out of the gallery and gently closed the door. She took a deep breath and waited for Mark to appear on her side of the door. Mark stepped through the wall, holding his translucent sides from laughing so hard.

“They need help,” Mark said. “Like serious magical help.”

“I don’t know what to do,” Arizona said. “Other than wring that gorgeous neck of hers. Which one did it? Callie, Cristina, or Meredith.”

“I’m pretty sure it was your wife,” Mark laughed. “Or… her and Cristina. I told you they were up to something.”

“We should maybe just make them stay in there until Bokhee’s out of surgery?”

“Bokhee is here,” the scrub nurse said. She was still pulling off her sterile clothing from the OR. “What did they do?”

“A truth spell,” Arizona answered. She kind of felt sorry for her wife and Cristina, Bokhee looked pissed.

“Wait here,” Bokhee ordered. She entered the gallery and closed the door behind her.

“I feel like I’m waiting outside the principal’s office.” Arizona said.

“Yeah, but you didn’t do anything wrong,” Mark replied.

The gallery door opened and Meredith stepped out, she shut the door behind her. She looked at Arizona and shook her head. “I’m just… going to go get dressed for the party.” Meredith took off before Arizona could respond.

The door opened again and a sheepish Cristina stepped out. “Don’t talk to me,” she mumbled. Down the hall she went.

“Rude,” Arizona said.

The door opened a third time revealing Bokhee and a blushing Callie.

“Dr. Robbins,” Bokhee said. “Would you please escort your wife to the basement?”

“Oh… of course,” Arizona replied. She took Callie’s hand, the one not holding her mouth shut and started to walk away.

“Take the back elevators,” Bokhee advised. “And Sloan, get back to the other world. They don’t need you eavesdropping.” He disappeared immediately. Callie’s eyes widened in surprise and moved back and forth trying to catch a glimpse of him.

“He’s gone already,” Arizona said. “I used him to help secure a gift for my Secret Santa. I cheated too, ok?”

“Ok,” Callie said. “I’m so sorry…”

“It’s fine…” Arizona said. “Let’s get downstairs before the truths start flying.” She grinned despite herself.

***

Arizona entered the code on the door to their basement ‘office’ and let them inside. Callie sighed, her relief at being away from people obvious.

“Arizona…”

“Alex thinks I’m a bitch?” Arizona asked.

“No, he was being a jerk,” Callie replied. “He was mad at Jo. And you.”

“Is Bokhee going to come reverse the spell?”

“There is no reverse, it has to wear off,” Callie sighed. “I’m probably going to miss the party tonight.”

“Oh sweetie, that’s not important,” Arizona said. “What’s important is… I’m sure to win now.” She smiled, her dimples popping.

“Priorities,” Callie said.

“Exactly,” Arizona agreed.

***

Callie was watching the ball drop on her tablet… it was buffering, so it could be next year already for all she knew. She sighed and threw the tablet aside. And laid her head back on the couch in the magic room.

“Hey.”

Callie jumped at the voice. Her smile breaking her face as her wife stepped through the magic wall. A paper crown on her head declared her Ruler of all Gifters.

“I won,” Arizona said.

“I see that,” Callie responded. “Who and what did you get?”

“I had Richard, and I got him a rescue pet… because he’s lonely,” Arizona replied. “It was a four year old Labrador who lost his owner to Alzheimer’s. He picks him up tomorrow.”

“Oh, Arizona,” Callie said. “That’s wonderful.”

“He cried a little,” Arizona added. “I do feel a little guilty, because the pet part was Mark’s idea. He said puppy though, I thought a rescue would be more appropriate.”

“You are amazing,” Callie said.

Arizona’s watch beeped. “Ten seconds until midnight, Callie… you gonna kiss your wife?”

“Absolutely,” Callie grabbed Arizona and pulled her down on the couch.

Arizona leaned in for a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Callie responded. “And I don’t need a truth spell to know that.”

“Happy New Year.”

End.


End file.
